


Red Silk and Dirty Laundry

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, voyeur Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following tumblr post: http://sams-hams.tumblr.com/post/110087335382/wake-up-america</p><p>Sam and Gabriel share more than just mutual affection, sometimes they share clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Silk and Dirty Laundry

“Sammy, what are these?” Dean asked, holding up a pair of small red silk boxers he had noticed in Sam’s laundry basket. 

Sam blushed, his whole face flaming up fiery red to match the offending article of clothing. He hopped to his feet, snatching them from Dean’s hand. He'd been lounging in what served as their laundry room, waiting for the rest of his wash to be done. 

“None of your business!” he snapped, clutching the boxers against his chest, the silk smooth between his fingers. 

Dean smirked, trying to grab them back. “Ooooo,” he taunted. “Whose are they? They’re definitely not yours.” 

Sam flipped around, putting the boxers out of Dean’s grasp. “Don’t ask questions you don’t want answered to,” he scowled , before stomping away towards his room, his brother’s laughter echoing in his ears.

“Defensive much?” 

~~~~~~

He was half-hard by the time he reached his bedroom and leaned against the wall, the feel of the silk evoking such a vivid picture in his mind that he had to bite his lip to stifle the groan that tore from his throat. 

_“Not that I don’t appreciate the view, Samsquatch, but I think those are mine.” the former trickster laughed, eyeing the hunter up and down appreciatively._

_Sam had felt something was off as he tried to put his boxers back on after their latest tryst, and then he realized that instead of his normal worn cotton, in his sex- addled haze he had put on Gabriel’s, which were silk and florid red, and much too tight._

_He went to take them off, but the archangel stopped him with a gentle hand. “You look good in silk, Sammich,” he purred, running a finger up the tight silk stretching over his cock._

Sam moaned deep in his throat, his fingers making quick work of his jeans as he shoved them down in a desperate bid to touch himself. He wrapped the boxers around his now fully erect member, stroking roughly with the smooth fabric. 

_“Gabriel…” Sam’s words faltered and died as the angel touched him again, this time rubbing him through the cloth, carefully caressing the wet patch at the tip of his cock. He keened as Gabriel dropped to his knees, his golden eyes wild as he watched the hunter buck._

_“I might have to put you in silk more often, Sammy-boy,” Gabriel whispered, nuzzling his face against his lover's crotch. Even though they had just finished, Sam was already hard again, each sensation magnified through the slippery cloth._

Sam breathed hard as he touched himself, sliding Gabriel’s boxers torturously up and down.

_His knees nearly buckled as Gabriel licked him through the silk, lapping lightly on the tip. Sam’s hands were in the angel’s hair, gently guiding him. Gabriel was mouthing his shaft, his teeth tucked under his lips, his free hands moving to cup Sam’s balls._

_“Gonna get my panties all dirty, Sammy?” Gabriel crooned, his tongue darting out to taste the growing wet patch. He sucked on the head , pulling another loud whine from the hunter’s throat, his hand softly gripping Gabriel’s head._

_The sensations through the silk were driving Sam mad, each touch muted by the barrier, just short of the friction he craved. He bucked forward, desperate for contact._

_Gabriel trailed his fingers down the front of the boxers on either side of Sam’s throbbing cock, not touching but still sending delicious sparks over Sam’s skin as the fabric rippled._

_“Gabe…” His mouth was dry. “Please…” he begged, pulling at the trickster’s hair. Gabriel responded by tugging at the band and freeing just the tip of his lover’s cock, taking it into his mouth. The angel hummed around him, his hands busy stroking Sam through the damp fabric._

_Sensitive as he was from their previous encounter, Sam couldn’t hold back the familiar and welcome pressure in his abdomen. He came with a cry, his grip on Gabriel's hair tightening just short of painful._

In his room, Sam stroked himself erratically, thrusting forward as arousal spiked and clawed in his belly, finally pouring out of him in hot, wet ropes onto the silky fabric. 

Suddenly there was a clapping sound coming from his bed. Gabriel was lounging on his pillows, applauding him. “That was quite a show, Gigantor.” 

“How long have you been there?” Sam panted, the afterglow blocking any feeling of shame. 

The angel swung his legs over the side of the bed and got to his feet. There was a hungry look on his face, his eyes dark with lust as he sauntered towards his lover. 

“Long enough. One question though…”

“Yeah?” 

“Are those mine?”


End file.
